


The Shaver

by italianscientist



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 1944年4月，东线，乌克兰第四方面军战场。奥恰洛夫团长俘虏了德军橡叶佩剑骑士飞行员波尔少校。得知苏联宣传人员要来拍照，波尔要求刮胡子。奥恰怕他要借机自杀，决定亲手上阵给飞行员刮胡子。结果刮完胡子，奥恰被波尔老师的美貌勾走了魂，曾经在德国公派留学的奥恰说得一口流利德语，和敌人聊出了感情（。）上交战俘的那天，奥恰目送军用车带走了波尔老师，只剩一把刮胡刀睹物思人。对德三很失望的波尔老师投诚了，带着苏联人给他判的死刑当起战斗机顾问。奥恰则在前线连连立功，晋升成中将。战后他留在苏占区任职，波尔老师也回到了东德。





	The Shaver

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个战后同居小甜饼，么么哒。献给我可爱的花招招和咖啡啡！

波尔笑得眼睛都是弯的，慢慢走到桌子对面，伸手解起制服的扣子。  
奥恰洛夫像第一次见他脱衣服似的，目不转睛地盯着那双手看。  
这双手曾经握着让人闻之色变的“大黄蜂”的操作杆。  
这双手曾经轻轻搭在他后背上，然后攥紧了他的衣服。  
想起离开莫斯科之前那次被死活砍断的亲热，奥恰洛夫感觉整个人升温到可以炼钢的程度。这一次在他的地盘，可不会有人来敲他的门了！  
波尔背对着他脱完了上半身的衣服，开始解决自己的腰带，他的动作仍然很利落，像是要立刻换上战斗服跳进驾驶舱。  
从制服长裤里抽出来，雪白的长腿上有很多伤，最新的那一道，在被俘以后动了手术。  
奥恰洛夫跟着波尔走进蒸汽朦胧的淋浴下面，热水在德国人瘦削的后背上蜿蜒。  
他心疼地摸了摸波尔的肩膀，自言自语的音量说道：“蒂莫，你怎么喂不胖呢。”  
“我还好吧，有很瘦吗？”波尔抬起手臂看了看自己肌肉的形状。“是你太壮了。”  
奥恰洛夫一只手沿着后背往下滑，把身前的人整个圈进怀里，用力地贴紧。  
正在就着热水搓头发的波尔觉得有点使不上劲，尤其是苏联人正无法忽略地用硬挺的部位挤压着，磨蹭着他。  
“别在这里乱来啊，地滑。”波尔回过头，反手拍了拍奥恰洛夫的头顶。奥恰洛夫趁他扭头，不由分说地用嘴堵了上去。德国人主动打开齿列，让奥恰洛夫的吻可以深深地霸占到他的唇瓣，舌头，津液，他深爱的人气息的全部。  
水流从他们接吻的缝隙里泄落，哗哗地敲落在地上，和他热烈纠缠的感觉是那么美好，好像怎样都吻不够他。  
“唔，小熊，我想刮胡子。”波尔含含糊糊地说道，“磨脸，不舒服。”  
奥恰洛夫才舍得放开他，暖色的灯光下，德国人的脸上已经泛起淡淡的醺红，刚刚被用力吸吮过的嘴唇沾着水滴，鲜艳诱人。  
“好……”奥恰洛夫决定接受这个考验。  
他从挂架上取下那把刮胡刀，刀片已经换了新的。  
他屏住呼吸，锋利的刀片带着泡沫和碎胡茬一起离开了波尔的脸颊，下颌。  
德国人微微阖上的眼睫，滚烫而绵长的呼吸直扑奥恰洛夫鼻尖。如果说上一次还是无意，那这一次绝对是在诱惑他。  
“干净吗？你摸摸看。”奥恰洛夫觉得如果不是浑身湿透地在浴室里，他一定已经是满头大汗的样子了。  
“挺好。嗯，再放点热水泡一会儿？”波尔还是懒洋洋的口气说道，完全不顾奥恰洛夫的呼吸已经快要喷出火了。  
“蒂莫……忍不住了……”  
奥恰洛夫抓住波尔的手，让他摸自己高涨坚硬的欲望，在他手心里磨蹭着。  
“小熊，你还挺大的。”波尔也不扭捏，直接握住了对方涨大的器官，熟练地搓动起来。  
年长男人粗糙的手掌纹理包裹着他最敏感的部位，奥恰洛夫不禁粗喘起来，也去摸对方开始抬头的下身，将两人火热的枪管紧贴在一起摩擦着。另一只手抓住德国人的臀瓣揉捏，摸索着股缝深处私密的入口。  
他的手指第一次碰到那个柔软又紧密的地方，波尔明显地抖了一下，很快就放松下来，接受他的开垦和触摸。  
奥恰洛夫心急火燎，手上的动作却小心得不行。他才进去一个手指，就觉得德国人的身体里紧得容不下再多一点其他的东西了。  
尽管有心理准备，没有润滑的进入还是让波尔的表情疼得变形。  
“蒂莫？我错了……我们不做了吧，你太疼了。”奥恰洛夫马上懊悔地抽出手，补救地去吻波尔紧皱的眉头。那种被高热高压紧紧包裹的感觉虽然很好，但是他不想要波尔忍着痛来给他这种舒爽。  
在克里木的时候，他就知道波尔太能忍着剧烈的痛苦不出声了，他没法知道，接下去那些事情，德国人会痛成什么样？他舍不得。  
“啊？”波尔愣了一会，才大概明白对方的意思。  
“小熊，把手给我。”  
奥恰洛夫乖乖把缩回来的手交到波尔手里。  
波尔掰开苏联人的手，张嘴把食指和中指含进嘴里，极力地湿润着。  
“啊……蒂莫……”奥恰洛夫显然没有想到他还能得到这样的服务，仅仅是被德国人舔着手指，他就低沉地喘息起来。  
“再试试能不能进去。”波尔给他留了满手唾液之后主动背身对着奥恰洛夫，甚至自己抓着两边臀肉，暴露在他面前。  
奥恰洛夫觉得脑子里都是蒸汽。年长的男人极力配合着他的动作，紧实的臀肌慢慢吞入两根湿滑的手指。他忍不住在里面转动手指，轻轻刮挠着牢牢吸住他的柔软肉壁，惹得波尔低喘了一声，扭动了上身的位置。  
“嗯，进来。”波尔移开双手，撑在浴室的墙上，用堪称是引诱的语气催促他。  
可是，他的那玩意有三个指头那么粗，德国人能受得了吗？  
波尔知道奥恰洛夫在犹豫什么：“多少会痛的，但是，我可以。我想和你做，小熊……”  
奥恰洛夫是受不了了。他俯下身去吻波尔，啃咬着他说出这样脸红心跳话语的嘴唇。  
“唔。”波尔尽力控制着呼吸，他感觉到身后结实的异物在一点一点侵入，他开始发抖了，狠狠地掐住奥恰洛夫的手臂。  
终于等到深入的停止，波尔开始大口地喘气，一边发现自己把苏联人的胳膊都掐红了。  
“有润肤油之类的东西会好很多。”波尔诚实地说，被进入的痛苦对他一个军人来说不算什么，他知道反而是奥恰在他身体里的那部分更加敏感，难受。他想要他的小熊能好好地享受。

 

两人帮对方擦干了身子，牵着手走向卧室。  
奥恰洛夫把波尔扑进厚厚的垫被里，捧着他的耳侧吻他，湿漉漉的头发里透着体温热气，充满欲望的亲吻。  
“蒂莫，我想听你再说一次。”奥恰挤到波尔腿间，手从脸颊摸到胸口  
“再说一次什么？”  
“你想和我，那个，再说一次。”  
看到苏联人宽脸上一闪而过的羞涩，波尔笑了。  
“我想和你做，小熊。”男人的凝视进他的眼里，棕色的眼睛不能更加撩人。  
“你这是想要我的命……嗯，给你……”奥恰洛夫低头咬住波尔的下唇。他托住身下人的腰，慢慢将抹过润滑液体的坚硬送进等待着的身体里。  
那儿，每一寸滚烫的肥沃土地都归属于他，都在深情地包裹着他。  
“呼…………蒂莫…………”  
奥恰洛夫被夹得舒服极了，像是终于可以自由驰骋的战马，开始抽送起来，喘息声盖过了波尔的模糊喉音。  
如同马蹄一下一下踏进翻耕后的土壤，奥恰洛夫摁着波尔的手腕，挺腰将粗壮的性 器一下一下顶进湿热的深处。  
波尔被苏联人死钉在床垫里，他不能自己抚慰得到满足，而是全部依赖于身体交合，全部依赖于奥恰洛夫嵌入他身体里的撞击。  
被连连戳中敏感区域，直冲四肢的快感让他终于忍不住发出呻吟：“Dima……那里……”  
男人难得发出的声音激得奥恰洛夫顿时一股气血上涌，朝着那一点更加用力撞去。德国人越是忍耐，他的喘息就愈发令人着迷。  
奥恰洛夫第一次这样使劲浑身力气操一个人，温柔中带着些粗鲁。他想听波尔因为愉悦发出的一切声音。  
“叫我，蒂莫，叫我。”  
“啊，dima……嗯……”波尔细声回应道，不自觉地将腿扣紧乌克兰人强壮的后背，随着他动作的节奏喘气。  
“蒂莫，蒂莫。”奥恰洛夫一遍又一遍地吻他，激烈的欢爱与心中沸腾的强烈情感一起模糊了他的视线。

“小熊，我不行了。”波尔已经被折磨到了极限，急促地低喊了几声，“我就要…………啊…………”  
德国人哽咽着射在奥恰洛夫抚慰着他的手心里，太久没释放过的液体温热粘稠，滴落在他被汗水浸湿的胸口。  
奥恰洛夫用最后一点理智把自己抽了出来，同样浑浊地打湿了身下人的小腹。  
两个人恍惚地看着对方的眼睛，短暂的一段时间里，高潮的余韵使他们除了大口地呼吸，什么也不想做。  
实在是太爽了！奥恰洛夫用拳头砸了一下床垫。  
缓过神来的波尔慢慢抱住了他的小熊将军，两个人用力地把对方揉进自己身体里。  
“我爱你。”  
波尔低低地说，用他那发音并不标准的俄语。  
相比之下，奥恰洛夫的德语就非常完美了。  
“我爱你。”  
他也柔声说道，并且觉得房间里很温暖，他爱的人怀抱也很温暖。  
奥恰洛夫在迷迷糊糊的困意里想着，他和他的蒂莫，就这样抱着对方，而且他们不是敌人，没有忧虑，就这样一直安心地睡到明天，世界上没有再比这幸福的事情了。


End file.
